


Lingering

by jamcake_muses



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: SWG Challenge, middle-earth has better water features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: The Ainur are moving West, Ulmo cannot seem to bring himself to leave.
Kudos: 8





	Lingering

Ulmo stood at the edge of a high drop. His music roared and gushed over the edge harmonized with Aulë’s still notes. He beheld the dark lands marred by Melkor’s discord. Some of his best themes were brought alive in these lands. In the western lands, his music rang bold, untamed, and with all the grace of a newborn foal. But here in the East, his each thread of his song was crafted with care and intention. The lands in the East echoed his finest work. Here in the East, the Lord of Waters had perfected his craft. 

Manwë decreed that they forsake the eastern lands and cloister themselves in the West, letting Melkor twist their song to his fell purpose. 

Almost all of the Ainur had departed the lands, yet he felt the need to linger. High above him, an eagle flew West sparing him only a passing glance. A wild nicker drew his attention away from the vista before him. Oromë sat on his mighty steed at the edge of the river. 

‘You yet linger, Oromë.’ Ulmo rumbled.

‘My hunt is unfinished.’ he stated and offered no other explanation. ‘Why do you tarry?’

Ulmo listened closely to his Song, the Song that is him. He could hear an echo of words thrumming softly. _**There you have been, it said, there you will always long to return**_. He said nothing but instead plunged down the height of the falls and meandered to the Sundering Sea. Yes, he would always linger in the East.


End file.
